A Happy New Year
by Blu3 Wat3rs
Summary: The girls' and guys' parents surprise them all: A new year in Hawaii! The girls are excited, and so are the boys. Problem is, no one told them that they were spending the rest of winter break together. Please REVIEW! This is a year after the girls left. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A New Year

Fanfic by Blu3 Wat3rs

I DO NOT OWN THE BOY/GIRL BATTLE SERIES. IF I DID, I WOULDN'T BE DOING THIS DISCLAIMER HERE, NOW WOULD I? SO PLEASE DO NOT SUE ME.

**HELLO EVERYONE! HAPPPY NEW YEARS EVE! OKAY, THIS IS MY FIRST HOLIDAY FANFIC, SO PLEASE BE A BIT NICE. I KNOW I HAVENT BEEN UPDATING MY FIRST FANFIC, BUT IN MY DEFENSE, I HAVE THE FLU (MORE LIKE THE PLAUGE IF YOU ASK ME). I'VE BEEN TAKING MY MEDS AND ALL, BUT I STILL COUGH 100 MPH. I HOPE EVERYONE HAD A MERRY CHRISTMAS! (I'M TYPING THIS ON MY CHRISTMAS GIFT- A LAP TOP.) AND I HOPE YOU HAVE A GREAT NEW YEAR!**

**THIS IS ONLY A YEAR AFTER THE GIRLS LEFT. **

**HERE ARE THE AGES:**

**EDDIE, JAKE, AND JOSH: 12**

**BETH: 11**

**WALLY: 11 (REMEMBER, HIS BIRTHDAY WAS IN DECEMBER. HE'S BETH'S AGE UNTIL **_**HER**_** BIRTHDAY.)**

**CAROLINE: 10**

**PETER: 8**

**ENJOY!**

**Before the 1****st**** chapter:**

EDDIE'S POV

"Girls. Come into the kitchen please. We need to talk to you." My mother called.

Beth, Caroline, and I glanced at each other. What did we do this time? We haven't pranked anyone. Lately.

My sisters and I slowly walked into the kitchen and each sat down on the table.

"Girls we have a surprise for you." My mom began. "A good one or bad one?" Beth asked.

"Both. We are spending New Year's somewhere else- Hawaii!" my mom said.

"Awesome!" Caroline said. "What's the bad part?"

My parents glanced at each other. "We are spending it with someone else," Dad said. My sisters' ad I glanced at each other again. "Who?" I asked. My dad grinned. "Wait and see." He said.

Jake POV

"Hawaii? For New Years? Cool!" my 8 year old brother; Peter was jumping up and down. Wally, my twin, Josh, and I were staring at him. "What's the other surprise?" I asked. My dad looked at me.

"We are spending it with other people. Not our usual family." My mom said. "Who? Wally and peter's real parents?" I asked.

"Jake!"

"Sorry mom. Just kidding." I said. "You're not any normal either," Wally said. Josh and Peter grinned.

"Wally!"

"Also kidding mom. Sorry." He said.

"Seriously now. Who is it?" Josh asked.

"Wait and see," my mom replied.

**CHAPTER 1: Airplane trip**

Caroline POV

"Do we really have to drive 5 hours to a different airport?" I asked. It was five in the morning, and our flight leaves at 11:15. I was NOT a morning person. I was sitting in the back of my dad's van, with Beth on my right and Eddie on my left.

"Yes Caroline. We do. It's the only plane that leaves as soon as possible. Plus, traffic isn't very bad at this time," Dad said. I wrapped my blanket around me. We were leaving cold and snow, but heading towards sun and beach. Yay.

But right now, we were still driving through snow. Beth was leaning back on her seat and looking out the window. Eddie was also scowling at my dad- she isn't a morning person either.

"Here. Drink this. It should warm you," my mom said and handed me a tall blue water bottle. Eddie eyed it. "What is it?" she asked.

"Hot chocolate. Your father made it," my mother replied. Eddie took a sip and made a face. "I can tell," She muttered to me and Beth. Beth grinned. "Don't worry. I have back up." And pulled out another bottle. I took a sip. It was warm, creamy, and delicious. I grinned. Eddie took a sip of Beth's hot chocolate. "Better. Much better."

I took out my iPod and headphones. Beth pulled out a book, and Eddie took out her headphones and iPhone. After about 30 inutes or so, Beth and our mom were asleep, and Eddie and I were chewing on a couple of Beth's cookies.

An hour later, My mom and Beth woke up. Mom gave us breakfast burritos for breakfast with more of Dad's hot coco, which we hid and snuck more of Beth's. After I finished my food, I dozed off.

When I woke up, we had about 2 hours left on the road. Beth handed us some more off her treats she had made. My dad slowed down and turned to a gas station. My sisters and I looked at each other, hid the treats under our blankets, and stuffed the lasts of our cookies into our mouths. By the time my dad parked the car, I had swallowed my cookie, but Eddie and Beth hadn't.

"Girls, you can stretch you're legs for a few minutes," Mom said. Beth nodded, I said "Kay!" and Eddie gave her the thumbs up.

"Hey Dad. We're heading inside real quick," I said. He handed Eddie a 10 dollar bill and told her to buy us all something. She nodded, and we ran inside the store.

The store had a small glass counter, and shelves full of different snacks and souvenirs. My sisters quickly finished chewing and swallowed the cookies in their mouths. Then we each bought a bag of chips nd Gatorade, including a couple for our mom and dad.

When we headed back into the car, we handed our parents the snacks, and we sat down again. Then we drove back out onto the road, but this time my mom was driving, and my dad was snoring on the passenger seat.

2 hours later…

We FINALLY arrived to the airport. We grabbed our luggage and stuff and headed inside. We waited and did all ofthat airport stuff **(A/N: I've only flown in a plane once- it was 2 years ago. Please forgive me.** **I'm more of a road trip person, mainly because you get to see a lot more than clouds.)**

Anyway, we sat down on this space full of chairs and other people. While waiting, Eddie and I went into a small gift shop, while beth went with our mom to a small coffee shop. Eddie and I looked around the small store. When we were done, we decided to head back to our parents and Beth, so we walked towards the shop's entrance. I saw two boys enter the small store. It wasn't long before I recognized them. I grabbed Eddie's arm and dove behind a random shelf.

"Caroline! What the hell?" she snapped.

"Shhhh!" I shushed her. "Look who's here!" I said pointing to the two guys. She looked and did a double take. "Wally and Jake Hatford. What are they doing here?" she asked.

I shrugged. "How am I supposed to know?"

"We have two options: try to sneak out, or walk up there and say hi" Eddie said. "Honestly, I vote for 'Sneak out." she added.

"That makes two of us," I replied. Eddie handed me her blue baseball hat. I slipped it on hiding my hair, and she pulled on her hood. I was thankful that I was wearing my brown jacket instead of my pink one, and that Eddie wore a simple red one. We walked between shelves and displays. We didn't want to take our chances. We were about to exit when they suddenly brushed past us. Eddie and I looked at each other. That was easy. "Lets follow them," Eddie said. I grinned. Finally. Some good old fun. We haven't had that in a year.

We followed the hatfords at a distance. We entered a few more stores, before they headed in the oppiste direction. We followed them right up to… the same lobby our parents were waiting in. Eddie and I looked at each other in horror. We forgot about the boys and ran to our mom and dad and Beth. "The Hatfords are here!" I said as I sat down. My parents looked at us, looking guilty. Eddie saw the guilt as well. "You knew!" she said.

I handed Eddie her baseball cap, and shook my dark hair out. My parents nodded. "That's who we're spending New Years with?!" Beth asked. My parents nodded again. "Great… actually, I look forward to one thing." Eddie said. "What?" Beth asked. "The guys' reactions to this," I finished for Eddie. Beth, Eddie, and I looked at each other and cracked up.

**So. Like it? Review please. I know it's random, but if you have read my profile, then you should know that I can be really random. I may not finish this Fanfic tomarrow, since I'm making it an entire week with the hatfords. They'll celebrate new years together, and spend the rest of their winter breaks with them as well. At the moment, I still have the flu (More like the plague, if you ask me.). I hope everyone has a happy New Year! Hope everyone keeps their resolutions!**

**Happy New Year's Eve!**

**Love, and Peace, Bacon, and Cheese (My favorite foods)-**

**-Lia**

**(Aka Blu3 Wat3rs)**

PS: I do grantee romance: First Jake and Eddie, then Beth and Josh, and then Wally and Caroline. (Wally/Caroline and Beth/Josh are tied for my 2nd favorite couples. Wally and Caroline go last in this Fanfic because they went first on my other Fanfic Another Start.)


	2. Chapter 2

A New Year

Fanfic by Blu3 Wat3rs

I DO NOT OWN THE BOY/GIRL BATTLE SERIES. IF I DID, I WOULDN'T BE DOING THIS DISCLAIMER HERE, NOW WOULD I? SO PLEASE DO NOT SUE ME.

**HELLO EVERYONE! HAPPPY NEW YEARS! OKAY, THIS IS MY FIRST HOLIDAY FANFIC, SO PLEASE BE A BIT NICE. I KNOW I HAVENT BEEN UPDATING MY FIRST FANFIC, BUT IN MY DEFENSE, I HAVE THE FLU (MORE LIKE THE PLAUGE IF YOU ASK ME). I'VE BEEN TAKING MY MEDS AND ALL, BUT I STILL COUGH 100 MPH. I HOPE EVERYONE HAD A MERRY CHRISTMAS! (I'M TYPING THIS ON MY CHRISTMAS GIFT- A LAP TOP.) AND I HOPE YOU HAVE A GREAT NEW YEAR!**

**A special thanks to lovingrace for being my first reviewer! Thanks love!**

**THIS IS ONLY A YEAR AFTER THE GIRLS LEFT. **

**HERE ARE THE AGES:**

**EDDIE, JAKE, AND JOSH: 12**

**BETH: 11**

**WALLY: 11 (REMEMBER THAT HIS BIRTHDAY WAS IN DECEMBER. HE'S BETH'S AGE UNTIL **_**HER**_** BIRTHDAY.)**

**CAROLINE: 10**

**PETER: 8**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 2: Surprise!**

JOSH POV

I sat back in my seat. Wally was on my left on the window seat, Peter on my right, and Jake was on the seat next to the aisle. My parents sat in front of me and Wally. Peter was munching on some pretzels, Jake had his headphones on, Wally was studying the view, and I was doodling on a pad of paper. So far things have been peaceful. Some kid started kicking the back of Peter's seat. Peter looked pained but ignored it.

It seemed to work, but then Peter jerked forward because the kid had giving him a really powerful kick. Jake raised his eyebrows at him, but Peter just scowled as he bounced forward. Finally, I had it. I stood up and looked over the seat.

The kid looked about five years old. Next to him, was a woman with dark hair and on his left was a boy about my age.

"Can you please stop kicking my little brother?" I asked.

The older kid looked at me, then at the kid next to him. He nodded at me, and poked the little kid. The little one pouted, but stopped kicking Peter. "Thanks," I said. The boys both nodded.

I shifted back onto my seat. Peter grinned at me, and I grinned back.

After a while, I was listening to my iPod, so was Wally, Peter was asleep with his head on my arm, and Jake was playing some random game on his iPhone. I started dozing off.

I don't know how long it had been, but I felt something hit me in the face.

I jerked awake. Peter was looking at me sheepishly, Wally was trying not to laugh, and Jake was rolling his eyes. I squinted. "What happened? What hit me?" I asked.

"It's time for lunch, but you wouldn't wake up so Jake said to just slap you out of it, and Peter did, but Jake didn't mean it literally," Wally explained. This time I rolled MY eyes. "What nice brothers I have. Very nice, polite and considerate," I said.

Wally and Jake snickered, and Peter stuck his tongue out.

We had a nice lunch of sandwiches and juice. Well, Jake, Wally and I did, Peter had sandwiches, juice, soda, pretzels and chips he brought along. Seriously, how can that kid eat and not get fat?

After an hour or so, Peter poked me and said "Someone is staring at us."

I looked at him. "We're in a plane. There isn't much to look at, so maybe they happened to day dream while looking in our direction," I said. He shook his head. "It's not like that," he explained. I sighed and looked around the plane. The only person I saw looking in our direction was a dark haired girl, but she was talking to someone across the aisle, so she couldn't have been staring at us.

"No one is looking at us. Maybe you're just tired," I told Peter. He pouted and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Jake asked, pulling off his headphones. "To the bathroom, or is that also crazy?" he replied glaring at me. I just rolled my eyes while Jake stood up to let Peter out.

About 5 minutes later, Peter came back grinning a mile a minute. "What's with you?" Wally asked. But Peter shook his head and said, "Not telling."

Peter POV (For once)

The truth was that I had found the source that gave me the weird feeling that I was being watched. A dark haired girl had stood up and made her way to the back of the plane. She looked very familiar. I stood up and made an excuse to follow her. I caught up to the girl, and said "Hello Caroline."

She spun around and smiled at me. "You aren't telling your brothers that I'm here, are you?" she asked. I shook my head. Caroline grabbed my arm and pulled me to a couple of empty seats. "Look, we already knew you were on here too. We didn't say anything to you so we could surprise you. Can you keep the secret?" Caroline explained. I nodded and gave her a small hug. "I missed you guys," I said. Caroline hugged me back. "So did we, Peter. Well, just you anyway," she said. "Now, we'll talk when we land, okay?" she said. I grinned and nodded. I had always felt closer to her out of the three sisters, but I missed them all the same.

I pulled away and headed back to my brothers. "What's with you?" Wally asked. But I shook my head and said "Not telling."

A few minutes later, they announced that we were landing. **(I know that a flight from West Virginia to Hawaii is longer than a few hours, but we don't have time for that in the story.)**

Finally, we landed. We grabbed our stuff, and made our way out of the plane. My parents leaded us out to a huge van waiting outside the airport. We piled in and they drove us to a hotel.

The hotel was very big. We had a quick tour. There was a huge room for an inside pool, and then there was also an outside pool, not far from the sea. The cafeteria was also big, and there was a ballroom as well. And a gym. They gave us pamphlets for different activities. There was so much to do, and with the Malloy's, I was pretty sure this holiday was going to be FUN!

Mother and Dad shared a room across from us, the twins shared a room across from them and next to Jake and Josh, Wally and I shared a different room. Wally and I unpacked our stuff right away, and then snooped around the room. We found two Bibles, a jar full of candy, and a small refrigerator full of small snacks and stuff. We also discovered a door on the wall in front of our beds that when it opened, it led to Jake and Josh's room.

Our mom walked across the hallway and stuck her head inside out room. She told us to feel free to take a swim, so my brothers and I changed into our bathing suits and headed out.

"I like this place already," I said. My brothers looked at me. "You've been acting strange Peter. You're talking a lot more than usual," Jake said. I nodded and looked around. Where were the girls?

Then again, they would probably plan the surprise, so they must be preparing to pop out or something. I suddenly spotted two blondes, and a dark haired girl. My brothers didn't seem to notice me leaving.

I ran up to them and said "There you are!"

The three girls smiled. Eddie, for once, wasn't wearing her baseball cap. Instead, she wore a blue one piece (BLUE, not sky blue.), that was trimmed in red, with blue sunglasses and blue sandals.

Beth wore a soft purple one piece and grey sandals with purple sunglasses. Caroline wore a hot pink one piece with brown sandals, and bright pink sunglasses. All three of them had one of those bathing suit skirts. **(By the way, to me, Eddie's color is blue, Beth's is a bright soft purple, and Caroline's is a hot pink. I can't stand baby pink, so please do not request that. Ever. Okay, that's all. Back to the story.)**

I also noticed two girls behind them, but I didn't recognize them. I decided to keep my mouth shut and ask later.

"What do I do now?" I asked. "What do you mean?" Beth asked.

"I want to be part of the surprise," I replied.

Eddie seemed to think about it. Then she smirked. "Say nothing, until we come up right behind your brothers. Then, tell them you have a surprise and to turn around," she said. I slowly nodded. "Okay, then what?"

"Then you, Eddie, Beth, and I will shout surprise," Caroline said. I nodded again. Then I ran back to my poor clueless brothers.

"Where did you go?" Jake asked. I shrugged and said nothing. I was determined to show everyone that I could keep a secret. I watched as the girls slowly and carefully snuck up behind my brothers. Eddie nodded when she was directly behind Jake. I took notice than we were very close to the pool, and suddenly I realized Eddie's planning.

And yet I said "Hey big bro's guess what?" Before my brothers could reply, I continued. "I have a BIG surprise. Turn around!"

Jake, Josh, and Wally gave me strange looks, but spun around anyway. Three things happened at once:

Eddie, Caroline, Beth, and I said "Surprise!"

Josh and Wally shouted "WHAT!"

And Jake shouted "NO WAY!" and stepped back in horror, lost his balance and- fell right into the pool.

**So. Like it? Review please. I know it's random, but if you have read my profile, then you should know that I can be really random. I may not finish this Fanfic tomorrow, since I'm making it an entire week with the Halfords. They'll celebrate New Year's together, and spend the rest of their winter breaks with them as well. Today was my first day of school back from winter break. NOOOO! I already have homework that I should be doing instead of randomly writing on Fanfiction, and listening to Avril Lavigne. Nut oh well, I rather do this, but now I guess I should start on my homework. Oh, and I will introduce the two strange girls that were with the girls. Three OC's are to enter this story, and they shall also be the three OC's that will move into the sequel to Another Start. But anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Love you all!**

**Love, and Peace, Bacon and Cheese (My favorite foods)-**

**-Lia**

**(Aka Blu3 Wat3rs)**

PS: I do grantee romance: First Jake and Eddie, then Beth and Josh, and then Wally and Caroline. (Wally/Caroline and Beth/Josh are tied for my 2nd favorite couples. Wally and Caroline go last in this Fanfic because they went first on my other Fanfic, Another Start. Oh, and Peter may get a little bit of young love too!)


	3. Chapter 3

A New Year

Fanfic by Blu3 Wat3rs

I DO NOT OWN THE BOY/GIRL BATTLE SERIES. IF I DID, I WOULDN'T BE DOING THIS DISCLAIMER HERE, NOW WOULD I? I only own Mary, Ruth and Scott. If you don't know who they are, well, you are about to find out!

**THIS IS ONLY A YEAR AFTER THE GIRLS LEFT. **

**HERE ARE THE AGES:**

**EDDIE, JAKE, AND JOSH: 12**

**BETH: 11**

**WALLY: 11 (REMEMBER THAT HIS BIRTHDAY WAS IN DECEMBER. HE'S BETH'S AGE UNTIL **_**HER**_** BIRTHDAY.)**

**CAROLINE: 10**

**PETER, Mary, Scott, and Ruth: 8**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 3: Meet the Cousins**

Jake POV

I seriously do not know what happened. One minute, I'm in horror and facing the three Malloy girls, and the next thing I know, I'm underwater.

I swam up to the edge of the pool and glared at the sisters. Josh helped me out of the pool while Wally, Peter, and the Malloy sisters laughed at me. Once Josh released my arm, he started laughing as well. Some brothers I have.

"What are you guys doing here?" I demanded. The girls stopped laughing but Beth and Caroline kept grinning and Eddie smirked. "Isn't it obvious? We're spending New Years together," Eddie said.

I shook my wet hair out of my eyes- and my jaw nearly dropped. I had almost forgotten what she looked like and my hair was in my eyes, so I didn't see her very well. And now that I could see clearly again, I noticed how pretty she looked.

_Wait, EW! She your enemy Jake, focuse on bashing her, not hitting on her!_ I thought. I studied the sisters. All three were wearing a one piece, except Eddie's was blue, Beth's was purple, and Caroline's was a vibrant pink, which was almost red. Their hair was longer after a year and a half. Eddie's went past her shoulders, Beth's was a few inched longer than Eddie's, and Caroline's was past her waist. I realized that there were two other girls behind them.

"Who are they?" I asked nodding at them.

Eddie grabbed each girl by the arm and pulled them forward. "They are our cousins Mary and Ruth. They are twins," she explained. I studied Mary and Ruth. Mary had chestnut blonde hair that went up to her waist, and wore a green one piece. She had bright apple green eyes that sparkled. Ruth had dark hair so dark it looked black. She had deep dark eyes, and wore a red one piece. They were both pretty with fair skin, and besides their hair and their eyes, they looked exactly alike. Fraternal twins, I figured.

I nodded at them, Wally and Josh did an awkward wave, but Peter said "Hi!" in a cheerful manner. I frowned at Eddie. I had no deal with the twins, I could deal with Beth, and Caroline was annoying, but Eddie- she was the hell of my life.

Eddie saw me making a face, and rolled her brown eyes. "Look, it isn't like we wanted to spend New Year's with you guys of all people either, so let's just make peace once and for all," she said.

I studied her suspiciously. Did she mean it, or was it a trick? I didn't know.

She stuck out her hand. I simply glared at it, but Josh reached over and shook it for me.

"Come on Hatford. We're here to have a good year and to have fun. Lighten up a bit," Caroline said.

I glanced at my brothers. Josh was looking at me, Wally was studying the Malloys, but what caught my eye was that Peter kept looking at Mary. I finally nodded and said "Fine. Truce."

Eddie smirked. "Finally, some peace shall settle over the land," said Caroline.

Eddie POV

I really didn't expect Jake to agree. But he did. Although he looked as if he wanted to push me into the pool, he didn't start any arguments-for now.

"Hey kids! I see you all finally met up with each other!" Mr. Hatford said, walking over to us. I all nodded. "Before I forget, boys, guess who's here?" he said.

The Hatford brothers looked at each other. "Who?" Wally asked.

Mr. Hatford grinned and stepped aside revealing a boy about Peter's age.

"Scott!" Peter cried out happily. The boys all grinned. My sisters, cousins and I, on the other hand were confused.

"This is our cousin Scott. Scott, these are our friends the Malloys." Josh said.

Jake and I glanced at each other. We had agreed to a truce, not to be friends. But what the hey.

I studied Scott. He had dark hair and eyes that were so dark, they looked black. He was lean and wore red swimming trunks. What caught my attention was that earlier Peter wouldn't stop looking at Mary, and now, Ruth was staring at Scott. Great. More romance between the Hatfords and Malloys.

Scott seemed to like us okay, even if his cousins didn't. I was okay with that. I had no deal with him.

"So how old are you?" Caroline asked.

"I'm 8. I'll be nine in July," Scott replied.

"What about you twins?" Josh asked my cousins.

"8. We turn nine in May." Mary said. The guys nodded. No one said anything. Finally, Caroline said "Well I don't know about you all, but it's hot. I'm going to get into the water," and dropped herself into the pool. Mary and Beth followed. "What the hey," I said and shrugged, and dove into the water.

I waited a few seconds after the cold shock from the water before I surfaced. I saw Peter jump in as well as Wally and Josh. Now the only ones out of the water were Jake, Scott, and Ruth. I shrugged it off and ducked back under the water. I swam along the edge of the pool towards the deeper end. My lungs were nearly bursting, so I had to surface. When I did, Jake dove into the pool, right next to me, and took me down with him. I gave him a kick. He let go and we both surfaced.

"What the hell was that for?" I asked angrily. HE gave me a sheepish grin. "All in good fun Eddie," he replied. I wanted to slap the little smirk right off of his face, but I decided not to. Instead, I dove back underwater and swam away from Jake.

Stupid jerk. We haven't been here for a darn day, and he was already annoying me. I knew this wasn't going to end well.

**So. Like it? Review please. I know it's random, but if you have read my profile, then you should know that I can be really random. I'm making it an entire week with the Hatford's. They'll celebrate New Year's together, and spend the rest of their winter breaks with them as well. Three OC's are to enter this story, and they shall also be the three OC's that will move into the sequel to Another Start. But anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Love you all!**

**Love, and Peace,**

**-Lia**

**(Aka Blu3 Wat3rs)**

PS: I do grantee romance: First Jake and Eddie, then Beth and Josh, and then Wally and Caroline. (Wally/Caroline and Beth/Josh are tied for my 2nd favorite couples. Wally and Caroline go last in this Fanfic because they went first on my other Fanfic, Another Start. Oh, and Peter may get a little bit of young love too!) Oh and one more thing. Check out the epilogue to Another Start, which I updated before I updated this.


	4. Chapter 4

A New Year

Fanfic by Blu3 Wat3rs

I DO NOT OWN THE BOY/GIRL BATTLE SERIES. IF I DID, I WOULDN'T BE DOING THIS DISCLAIMER HERE, NOW WOULD I? I only own Mary, Ruth and Scott.

**THIS IS ONLY A YEAR AFTER THE GIRLS LEFT. **

**HERE ARE THE AGES:**

**EDDIE, JAKE, AND JOSH: 12**

**BETH: 11**

**WALLY: 10 (I forgot his and Caroline's birthday is in January, not December. Sorry about the mix up!) **

**CAROLINE: 9**

**PETER, Mary, Scott, and Ruth: 8**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 4: PARTY**

Wally POV

I wasn't expecting Caroline and her sisters to be here. Let alone her cousins and my cousin. I did know one thing however- I wanted this vacation to be peaceful. Of course, Jake didn't let that happen.

I could tell he was up to something because he had a glint in his eyes. Josh must have seen it two, because he grabbed his twin's arm and said "We made a truce. Don't even think about it."

Jake glanced at Josh. "What are you talking about?"

"I know you Jake. You are up to something," Josh said. "Whatever it is, don't do it."

Jake didn't seem to be listening. I followed his gaze. He was staring at Eddie who ducked underwater and came out on the other side a few minutes later. "Eddie swims well doesn't she?" Jake asked.

"Huh?" I was confused. Jake grinned. "If she likes the water, she'll get some water," he said.

"I'm not taking part of this," Josh muttered and walked away. Jake turned and looked at me. Oh no….

Caroline POV

I surfaced from underwater. Beth was lounging around the lounge chairs with Ruth, and Mary, Eddie and I were in the pool. I looked around. I noticed that Peter and Scott were goofing off (Scott pushed Peter into the pool.) and Jake was talking to Josh and Wally. I followed Jake's gaze. He was looking at Eddie. Josh grabbed his arm, told him something, and walked off. Jake had this mischievous look and Wally had a look of dismay. What were they up to?

I followed Wally and Jake with my eyes, making sure they didn't see me watching them. I motioned for Josh to come over. "What is your twin up to this time?" I asked. Josh looked at me. "What are you talking about?"

"Josh, I'm crazy but not stupid. Jake's up to something. What is it now? We had a truce!" I said.

Josh looked a bit embarrassed. "I don't know. I told him I didn't want anything to do with his scheme." He confessed and walked off towards Peter and Scott. I bit my lip, and then decided against it. It tasted like chlorine.

I swam towards Eddie. "Hey Eddie. I have a bad feeling. I think Jake is up to something," I said. She nodded. "I did have a feeling something was up. If I know Jake, then I know he'll get payback for the little trick we just pulled." Eddie said. "But I'm not sure."

"We should keep our guard up. Just in case he does something." I suggested. Eddie agreed.

We both decided to get out of the pool. Beth walked up to us. "There's going to be a party later on. Are we going? Its kids only, except for a few adults that are chaperoning." Beth said. Eddie shrugged. "I don't know. Do we have to wear a stupid dress?"

Beth rolled her eyes. "Come on Eddie. It'll be fun!" I said. It took some convincing, but she finally agreed. I smiled. Yes!

Eddie POV

Why the hell did I say yes for? I had a bad feeling about this. Ruth, being the fashonista along with Caroline, would probably try to make up me for this. And I was right.

"Please Eddie? You'll look awesome in this!" Ruth pleaded.

"No way. NO. I'm NOT wearing a stupid skirt!" I said. What I wanted to wear was simple: my skinny jeans, converse, a nice enough shirt, and my hat. But no. Ruth and Caroline, even BETH wanted me to wear something else: a blouse, some flats, and… a stupid skirt. I wasn't going to wear that, especially if the Hatfords were going to be there.

"Eddie, it'll just be one night. Just do it," Beth said. I frowned at her. "Let's not mention that idiotic dress mom bought for New Years," I said.

"I'm going with Eddie on this one. It's just a kid party, not a dining event for the president of the united states." Mary said. Ruth scowled at her twin. Seriously, she was EIGHT. And she already was trying to figure out what make up went with Beth's outfit. I shook my head. "Let's make a deal. IF you wear this, I'll give you 20 bucks," Caroline said. "Where are YOU going to get 20 bucks from?" I asked. Caroline shrugged. "I've been saving money lately. I'm close enough to pay for you and Beth's birthday gifts. 20 dollars isn't much of a big deal right now," Caroline said. I groaned. "Fine. But you all owe me. Got it?" I said. They all nodded, even Mary.

I slipped into the white blouse, over my red tank top, and then the red skirt my short blue denim shorts underneath them (I don't take chances when it comes to skirts and dresses.) They let me wear my red high top Converse instead of the black flats, and I even let them slip on a red headband. I wore my hair loose though. **(Their outfits are on my profile!)**

Beth was wearing a green skirt with black flats, a black tank top, and a green bow in her hair, which was in a side ponytail. She also wore a light green cover up.** (I'm not sure what they are called. If you want to see it, it's on my profile.)**

Caroline went ahead and wore a short yellow dress, white leggings, and yellow sandals. She wore a white flower in her hair, which was loose and slightly curled.

Ruth wore a purple top, red tank top, purple tights, and decided to join me by wearing red converse. She wore a purple headband in her jet black hair which she left loose.

Mary was simple, with a light blue tank top, a white blouse, a white skirt, and light blue tights. She wore white flats and wore a white headband in her chestnut blonde hair, which was also loose.

Ruth convinced us to wear light eye shadow to give us "a natural looking glow" whatever that meant.

Then, we finally left to the party I wasn't looking forward to. When we got to the beach, I had to admit. It looked nice. There were several tables, a few tents, and someone had brought a radio. A little further, there was a bonfire. A group of kids and teens were dancing in the center of it all.

I caught sight of Josh, Wally, Scott, and Peter. They looked sharp as well. They were wearing dark jeans and dress shirts.

Josh wore a black shirt, Wally wore a white one, Scott a silvery purple one, and Peter a light blue one. They also wore regular shoes. I noted that Jake was missing. He probably didn't come.

"Luck dumbass," I muttered.

"Lucky dumbass? You don't happen to be talking about me do you?" Jake's voice came from behind me. Startled, I spun around. He was wearing dark jeans, and a red short sleeved dress shirt. He also wore black converse.

"Actually yeah. I was. But I meant as in "lucky you didn't have to come," I explained feeling flustered. I had to admit- he looked pretty cute.

Jake grinned at me. "I had nothing better to do," he said. Jake then studied me. "You're wearing a skirt? How did that happen?" he asked.

"Let's just say, Caroline owes me 20 bucks now," I said. HE chuckled. "You look nice," he said.

"Um, thanks. So do you," I replied. "_Why is he being so nice to me? Was it because of the truce we made, or does he mean it?"_ I thought. I looked around. I caught sight of Wally who was actually talking peacefully to Caroline, Ruth and Scott were talking as they grabbed some food, and Beth, Josh, Peter, and Mary were actually dancing in a small group in the center of the "dance floor."

I then realized again what we were all wearing. I kept looking back and forth between me, Jake and our siblings.

"What?" Jake asked seeing my confused face.

"Is it me, or are we matching with each other?" I asked. Jake looked at his brothers and my sisters, then back at me. "Yeah. Didn't notice that," he said. He smiled at me and I grinned back. "You know what Hatford? I seriously thought you would try to pull something, but I guess I was wrong. I guess you aren't as bad as I thought," I said.

We grinned at each other again. "Yeah." He said.

Maybe he had changed. But if he did, then why do his eyes look so guilty?

**So. Like it? Review please. I know it's random, but if you have read my profile, then you should know that I can be really random. I'm making it an entire week with the Hatford's. They'll celebrate New Year's together, and spend the rest of their winter breaks with them as well. Three OC's are to enter this story, and they shall also be the three OC's that will move into the sequel to Another Start. But anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Love you all!**

**Love, and Peace,**

**-Lia**

**(Aka Blu3 Wat3rs)**

PS: I do grantee romance: First Jake and Eddie, then Beth and Josh, and then Wally and Caroline. (Wally/Caroline and Beth/Josh are tied for my 2nd favorite couples. Wally and Caroline go last in this Fanfic because they went first on my other Fanfic, Another Start. Oh, and Peter may get a little bit of young love too!) Oh and one more thing. Check out the epilogue to Another Start, which I updated before I updated this.


	5. Chapter 5

**hey guys, so so sorry about this! I hate author's note chaoters too...**

** Anyway, I will not b able to update any of my fanfics for a long while... we no longer have wifi where I live. we have to find a new wifi, since we just moved across town. **

** I will keep writing so that when I get wifi, I will update ASAP.**

** Also, I'm using McDonald's wifi as i eat. (You just have to love McDonalds)**

** So so sorry guys! **

** Love, peace, bacon, and McDonalds,**

** -LIA**


End file.
